


Heart of a Dog

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Lady - Freeform, Love/Hate, Mini Fic, Stranger - Freeform, husky puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Sandor and Sansa are next store neighbors who can't stand each other until their dogs work their own magic...





	Heart of a Dog

When they first met their relationship had been one of disdain.Sansa and Sandor had been next store neighbors and it had not been an easy acquaintance. He found all her rich and proper friends with their BMW’s and town cars (which they always seemed to park right in front of his house even though there was space all around their cul-de-sac) to be fake and rude. She found his hard drinking motorcycle buddies (who always tried to get her number when she would walk out the house or make some remark on her beauty) to be unkempt barbarians. There had been a few harsh words between the two neighbors on several occasions. The most heated exchange was about Sandor’s black Siberian husky, Stranger, getting Sansa’s gray husky, Lady, pregnant.

Now one of the few nice things the two had in common was their love for their dogs and the fact they both had huskies. Unfortunately, the two dogs liked each other quite a lot and had taken that liking to another level. Sansa discovered Lady’s pregnancy after a routine wellness exam. Thankfully, it was only one pup which was quite unusual. But she knew unequivocally the father was Stranger.

“How can you be so sure? She roams all around the neighborhood.”

“Because the only dog she really likes is Stranger, and he’s always coming through my doggie door to play with Lady. I thought he was fixed?”

“Fixed. I couldn’t do that to him. That would take away his fire. Anyway, why didn’t you have her spayed?”

“I was going to, but she came down with a virus. I held off until she got better. I would have never let her around Stranger if I knew he was still...potent,” she said with a blush.

Sandor laughed at her discomfort and leaned into her space.

“You’d think a medical resident would be less awkward about a dog’s ‘potency’.”

Narrowing her eyes, Sansa stepped into his personal space causing him to step back.

“I am fine talking about these things I just don’t feel particularly comfortable talking with you. You are always so exasperating. I hear you constantly revving your motorcycle, having all night ‘jams’ in your garage, or having loud sex with that biker groupie,Ros...”

His smile grew wider. “Sounds like you’re a little jealous. Wishing it was you I was fu-”

Sansa slapped him across the burnt side of his face.

”I hope that really hurt.” She said as she held her now sore hand.

Sandor looked a bit shocked but then couldn’t help but to smile.”I deserved that...and probably more. Truce?”

Sansa took a breath and held out her hand for him to shake.Sandor looked at her hand and instead of shaking it with his own, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Sansa's face reddened.

”What was that for?”

”You’re a lady, it’s something I’m not so used to.”

Sansa smiled at his attempt at chivalry.

“Well, I appreciate the effort...Umm Lady is due in a few weeks do you want me to call you over when she’s in labor?”

“Sure. I’ll bring Stranger along. He’s becoming a father after all.”

And a few weeks later Lady went into labor and Sansa called Sandor over. It was six hours of waiting, worrying (Sandor actually being really helpful in getting the house puppy proofed) when Lady finally delivered a pure, white, husky pup. The puppy was a girl that Sansa named Sky, for her azure eyes. Stranger laid next to Lady as she cleaned their pup.

“They make a lovely family.” Sansa said as she took a quick picture of the three laying on the dog bed.

Sandor sat next to Sansa on the sofa and watched the little family start to fall asleep.

“I’m getting the old boy fixed this weekend.”

Sansa’s eyes widened at the proclamation.

“Really? I thought you were against that?”

“Well, one pup for them is enough. I’m actually surprised this didn’t happen sooner.”

Sansa smiled fondly at Lady resting against Stranger as Sky wiggled between them.

“It is funny how easily they always got along considering how you and I never have.” She said turning to gauge his reaction.

Sandor met her eyes and bit his lip.

“Well, we’re getting along now, aren’t we?” He said as he slid closer to her side.

Sansa leaned forward resting her hand on the space near his leg.

“That we are...”


End file.
